fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 197
The Time of Life is the 197th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 22nd episode of the 2014 series. As the casualties from the battles mount, Ultear utilizes a spell she learned years ago in order to turn back the world's time in hopes of fixing the problems which arose. Despite her efforts, time is only set back by one minute, much to her dismay. However, this proves sufficient for the Mages in battle as they are able to counterattack effectively with their knowledge of the future. Summary The battles against the Dragons rage on as Mages are either carried to safety or heavily injured. In Bar Sun, Lyon tries looking for Sherria after the attack Gray took but to no avail. Someplace in the city, Jet tries to get a defeated Droy some medical attention, while Wakaba restrains Romeo from going to aid Macao in his battle against Motherglare's minions. On the other hand, Natsu and Atlas Flame are still fighting Future Rogue and Motherglare. Future Rogue scoffs at Natsu's attempts to fight back, and states that all he needs to do to end this duel is to strike a fatal blow. Someplace else, Laxus is fighting Zirconis; he keeps attacking but the dragon won't budge. Finally landing a spell that goes through, Zirconis gets angry and tries to devour Wendy, but Laxus does not allow that. Elsewhere, a dragon tries to persuade the present Rogue to join them, but he refuses and keeps fighting. The dragons around the city seem to be gaining the upper hand. Elsewhere, Ultear kneels down and reminisces about the life she has lead up to this point. Recalling Gray having given her a chance at life, which she took with Crime Sorcière as a goal to repent for her sins, Ultear begins to feel that she has not changed and thus deserves to die. Recalling her time as a teenager with Grimoire Heart, Ultear remembers asking Hades about a special spell of Arc of Time, but he warns her about using it, stating that it would bring back time at the cost of her time, or her life in other words. Ultear now elects to cast that spell, willing to sacrifice herself to put the world right and activates Last Ages. Aiming to take the world back to at least before the gates were opened, Ultear uses the spell and readily takes the recoil. She thinks back to the happiness she has had throughtout her life, unjustly given to her. At the conclusion, Ultear glances at a nearby clock tower and is shocked to find that time has only been turned back by one minute. Wondering if such is truly the worth of her life, Ultear collapses, thinking she was not able to save anyone. At this time, Gray saves Meredy and Juvia from a laser blast by Motherglare's minions. When Lyon warns them about keeping focused in battle, everyone has a vision of their future. Wondering what it was, Meredy notes that a Dragon will appear soon from a certain direction, which it does much to Lyon's shock. Lyon and Gray quickly freeze the minions, and Gray wonders if someone warned them about the future. All over the city, Mages also see a premonition, and use that knowledge to save themselves or others. Simultaneously, the Dragon Slayers make their move against the Dragons with this same knowledge, which was given to everyone on the planet. Lucy rushes to Yukino, Mirajane and the others and hands them a notebook from her future self. It is written that if they manage to destroy the Eclipse of their time, it will indirectly get rid of the Future Rogue and the dragons. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Atlas Flame vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare *Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Zirconis *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Scissor Runner & Levia *Gajeel Redfox vs. Dark Dragon *Cobra vs. Rock Dragon Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * |Pāpuru Furea}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used * * * * * Abilities used *Flight * * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Manga & Anime Differences *Particular scenes in the anime received some tweaks to be appropriate for the younger audiences. They go as follows: **The scene of Gray's death doesn't include blood. ** Bacchus only gets hit by one of the Hatchlings, unlike in the manga where he gets lethally impaled. *The following scenes are present only in the anime: **The additional fight scene between Future Rogue with Motherglare and Natsu with Atlas Flame. **The fight of Wendy and Laxus against Zirconis. **The showdown between Rogue and Sting and Scissor Runner and Levia. **The scene of Gajeel's defeat by the Dark Dragon. **The scene showing Cobra's defeat by the Rock Dragon. **The scene of Lucy running into and getting surrounded by Motherglare's Hatchlings. *Macao's death scene happens off-screen. Navigation